Wireless networks provide network connectivity, through radio interfaces, to mobile communication devices, such as smart phones. In wireless networks, positioning services, that determine the location of a communication device, can be a desirable feature. For instance, determining the location of a mobile device can be important when providing navigation services, emergency services, or for other services that may be provided for the mobile device.
Accurately determining the position of a mobile device, in a variety of different situations/environments, can be challenging. In specifications published by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), three major device positioning services are described: Enhanced Cell ID (ECID); Assisted Global Navigation Satellite Systems; and downlink Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA). However, obtaining accurate positioning using wireless technologies suffers from multiple challenges that can result, in many situations, in coarse location accuracy. The challenges may include poor performance in indoor environments due to high penetration loss and the Non-Line-of-Sight (NLOS) nature of signal propagation from the sources of positioning signals.